The present invention generally relates to battery packaging and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing packaged batteries to consumers.
Electrochemical cells, also commonly referred to as batteries, are widely employed to supply voltage for various types of electrically operated devices, particularly for widespread use in portable electrically operated devices. Batteries are commercially available in industry-recognized standard shapes and sizes, including D-, C-, AA-, AAA-, and AAAA-size cylindrical, single-cell alkaline batteries. Batteries of the same size are usually made available to consumers for purchase in a package containing a predetermined number of batteries. Currently, batteries are displayed and sold in blister packs which contain two, four, or eight batteries commonly packaged in each blister pack. The blister pack generally contains a blister of plastic into which a predetermined number of batteries are disposed and the blister sealed to a paper card. Additionally, each blister pack typically has a loop so that the package can be hung on a hook on a plastic or wire display stand in a retail store for display and purchase by a consumer.
According to known conventional packaging arrangements, the consumer is typically required to purchase a predetermined number of batteries as made available in each package, despite the consumer's desire to purchase a different number of batteries. For example, a consumer needing only three batteries is typically required to purchase four batteries, since a battery package of three batteries is usually not available. As a consequence, the consumer has to purchase an extra battery which may not be used for a long period of time, and potentially may never be used, thereby resulting in wasted expenditure and energy. In addition, the conventional battery packages usually require a relatively large amount of space to hang the individual packages for display and purchase by consumers.
It is a primary concern to distribute batteries for display and purchase in a package that protects the batteries from premature discharge and keeps out moisture which could cause corrosion and damage, and yet consuming a minimal amount of space. Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for a battery packaging arrangement that makes available to the consumer the ability to purchase various combinations of batteries. It is further desirable to provide such a means for dispensing batteries for purchase by a consumer while efficiently utilizing the available amount of space.